Run and Hide
by BrookenRachel
Summary: After a drunken night the summer before freshman year, Brooke and Nathan's lives drastically change. Couples undecided


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything credit Mark Schwauhn.**

**Authors Note: I have no idea who the couples will be. This story will focus on a Brathan friendship maybe more, but that doesn't mean their won't be or turn into Naley,Brucas, ect.**

"I can't handle this anymore Nate" She whimpered, letting herself fall into his arms.

"It's okay, sssshhh, it's okay" he said calmly rubbing her back in small circles. "Just tell me what happened"

"The same thing that happens every single day, I just can't take it anymore" She whispered, her deep breathes causing her to struggle with her words.

"I don't…I don't know what the solution is Brooke." He said, feeling somewhat guilty that he couldn't help.

It was obvious that she had no solution either, as they both stood there in silence for quite a while. Finally Brookes head shot up, her face inches from Nathans "We'll move." She whispered, "We'll Move" She repeated once again, this time more forcefully.

Nathan stumbled back, shocked at the idea of leaving the only place either of them has ever known as home. "Brooke….You can't be serious. Were still in high school, and where would we go." He questioned, staring at her as if she were crazy.

"No…no, I have it all planned out. We can um, we can use the money my dad gives me to make like a down payment. And I am sure your mom will help out, she can always come visit."

"Brooke, what the hell do you mean you have this all planned out. Two seconds ago we didn't know what we were going to do and now you want us to move. Where would we move to? You know my mom doesn't long distances, and I really doubt that you have enough money to make a down payment on a house." He tried keeping his voice calm but he couldn't even manage that through his first word, and before he knew it he was yelling. He wasn't yelling at her, he was yelling at the situation they were in. They were practically being forced to leave their school, home and family. Looking down at Brooke he felt himself frown, he hated to see his best friend like this, she just looked so scared.

"Your right." She frowned. "I just, I don't know it was the only thing I could come up with. It was a stupid idea." Her head dropped down, not being able to mask her disappointment.

"What city did you have in mind?" He sighed deeply, giving it one last thought before asking the question.

"What?" Brooke questioned shocked. "Are you serious Nate?" Smiling at the nod she received. "Well when I was eleven we stayed at a bed and breakfast in a small town called Tree Hill. My mother hated it, she said it was to small and that the people there were to 'homely', but I thought it was really nice there. Nice people, nice high school, just nice."

"You really want to move to a small town? Wouldn't that be worse, I mean then everyone will really know our business."

"Maybe, but they would never be able to know everything. And it's a fresh start, something that we want and need."

"But a small town, you really want to live in a place where everyone knows everyone"

"Maybe we could actually make some friends" She suggested shrugging her shoulders.

"Why this town, why not some other place." Nathan questioned, He really didn't want to live in a small town. He felt like everyone knew his business already, now she wanted to move to a town with a hand full of people.

"Well I think it is like two hours away, maybe less. So your mom could still come visit, maybe even stay with us once in awhile. And we won't have to deal with being in a big town like Charlotte but we can be close enough to go shopping" She smiled widely for the first time in their conversation, causing Nathan to smile back and let out a little chuckle.

"And how will we afford a house? We're still in school, we can't get that good of job"

"I'm sure I can get my dad to buy us one. You know how he loves spending money, plus since my mom kicked me out he keeps offering to get me something nice on top off my monthly allowance, so it would just be something really nice." She shrugged looking up at Nathan with big eyes.

"Fine, We will skip school tomorrow drive down to Tree Hill look at some houses, schools, est. You should call your dad tonight get him on board, that way we know for sure we can go through with this."

"We got to tell your mom we're moving first. How long was she taking Jezz shopping for?" Brooke bit her lip nervously, just thinking about telling Deb they were moving made her want to cry. Deb had been one of the few people who had been there for her these past two years, and the thought of not living with her scared her to death. Sure she was a crazy basket case, pill popping, alcoholic, bimbo. But she was her crazy basket case, pill popping, alcoholic, bimbo. "What if gets mad at me?" She questioned quietly, slowly lowering herself down to the bar stool suddenly feeling very weak.

"She will not be angry Brooke. She loves you, you have basically grown up in this house. She understands what you are growing through and will accept it." Taking a seat next to her at the kitchen island, he put his hand atop hers in a failed attempt to comfort her.

"I'm really glad you're my best friend Nate. " She sniffled once more, lightly leaning her head against his shoulder. "I wish all guys were like you. Then half my problems would be gone"

"I'm really glad you're my best friend also, and if there were more girls like you……" He paused and cracked a small smile "Mankind would be in trouble, and so would I" Groaning slightly when Brooke's elbow came in to contact with his ribs, he still couldn't help but smile. Because for the first time all day 

Brooke laughed, and not a small fake laugh but a real genuine laugh, which showed her dimples in all their glory

"Yeah because you're stupid ass doesn't know how to handle a real woman." She smirked, stretching her legs out, she ran her hands up and down her smooth bare legs to try and tease him. "You couldn't handle this"

Matching her smirk, he leaned down and huskily whispered in her ear "I've handled better"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The two teenagers looked up to see Nathans Mom standing in the doorway of the kitchen, hands on her hips and multiple shopping bags dangling from her arms.

"Deb!" Brooke yelled, the older women's smile faltered slightly. She had always been very close to her son's best friend, thinking of her more as a daughter than a house guest. Brooke had always been very bubbly and cheerful, but the greeting she received was not the norm. letting her know that something was up.

"Hey Rookie, what's going on?" She questioned, giving a quick hug to her son and then Brooke

"Mom where is Tabby ?" Nathan asked, his eyes searching the room for the young child that should have followed his mother in.

"Oh, she's in the living room. She wanted to try on the outfits we bought today." Deb explained, setting the shopping bags down on the counter.

"Deb, you don't have to spoil her."

"Well I had to get her something. Didn't want her to be jealous when I gave you this!" Deb squealed, pulling a pair of bright coral heels from one of the bags.

"Oh my god" Brooke whispered, slowly reaching her arm out towards the shoes. "The shoes I wanted."

"You know you can talk in a real voice so we all could hear you." Nathan mimicked, whispering his little speech in her ear.

"Ha, ha, you're funny." She sneered sticking her tongue out "Anyway……Thank you so much Deb, I love them more than anything in the world"

"Um….." Nathan started, faking offense

"Oh well behind you and Tabby of course" Brooke said dismissively focusing back on the shoes.

"Mommy, look what Nene got me" A little voice said quickly, breaking the silence. "Mommy are you listening" She stomped her foot against the ground, crossing her arms against her chest and pouting. Her bottom lip stuck out, and her hazel eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry baby, I was distracted." Brooke said sympathetic "But have you seen my new shoes" she turned to face the little girl, clutching her new shoes tightly to her chest. But when receiving an icy glare from her daughter she set the shoes gently down on the table. "Wow baby, you look beautiful!" She nodded, grinning widely at her daughter. "You get that from me" Brooke whispered in her ear, making the little girl giggle.

"Your funny mommy" Tabitha giggled, causing Nathan to smile. He loved hearing his daughter laugh. Out of all of the things in the world, this was the purest and joyous thing he could think of, and then the look on her face sent him over the moon. She was just like her mother, laughing with her whole body, causing moon sized dimples to form, and her body to jiggle or sway. She was perfect and she was his.

"You do look beautiful Tabby, why don't you go try on another outfit to show us." Nathan suggested, hoping to get the talk with his mother over with and out of the way.

"Okay Daddy, I'll be right back"

"Mom, Brooke and I have something we really need to talk to you about." Nathan said once his daughter had left the room. "Its important"

**Authors Note: Okay so didn't end in a cliff hanger, because well didn't have one. But it should be a little more exciting next chapter, and as time goes on things will clear up. I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review.**


End file.
